Abelden
Abelden, officially The Abeldane Empire (German: Abeldanisches Kaiserreich '' French: ''Empire abeldanais), is a self-declared independent nation-state, more commonly referred to as a micronation by outsiders, with claims in North America, Asia, Europe, and Antarctica. It is governed under a monarchy and a unicameral parliament. Its capital cities are Pleston and Alexton, surrounded by Dubai, United Arab Emirates and Florida, United States. Abelden is a sovereign state and an absolute and constitutional monarchy with a Monarch, HIM Emperor Stephen of Abelden and administered by a monarch and a parliament. It also has its own commonwealth, which currently consists of Alenshka, Legatia and Legabelden. The Imperial Government includes a law on administering an administrative region and the same follows to the commonwealth members of Abelden. Abelden is a "Fifth World" micronation, scoring 11/12 on Boodlesmythe-Tallini System and scoring 4.4 out of a 5 on David's Micronational Potential Index Etymology The word Abelden came from the word Alenshka, a commonwealth member of Abelden. Alenshka came from the Russian word Alexei, which came from Tsaverich Alexei of Russia, the only son of the executed Romanov family. Emperor Stephen picked the name from his list of names that would rhyme with Alenshka. History Militarmia and the establishment of the Empire Militarmia was proposed by HIM Emperor Stephen on mid-2013 and work began forming the micronation after Emperor Stephen became the head of state and head of the government of Militarmia on the 18 August 2013. Militarmia gained some presence within the MicroWiki community by early 2014. , the former Emperor of Militarmia.]] Militarmia established a system of government like that of Britain. Democracy wasn't introduced in Militarmia yet and the type of government Militarmia was using was not followed throughout the empire. During the spring season of 2014, a conflict started on which led the events on the demise of Militarmia. Emperor Stephen abdicated in favor of Trystan Cline during April 2014. The Emperor left the group and suddenly gave the administration of the group to Emperor Trystan. Realizing the mistake he had done, he asked Trystan for the throne back and the administration back but the now Emperor, who had powers all over Militarmia did not give it, but gave the administration to Miles of Sorrenia. A group chat was created to solve the problem, but did not and Militarmia was instead absorbed into the Sorrenian Federation's territories. Militarmia was dissolved due to the fact that it had been absorbed by the Sorrenian Federation. All titles held by the former Imperial family are all relinquished and abandoned. On the night of 5 June 2014, the former Emperor has started on planning the establishment of Abelden and at 1:00 in the morning at 6 June 2014, Abelden was established. Almost every single former citizen of Militarmia were made as citizens of Abelden. A commonwealth was also founded with Alenshka and Legabelden as the original members. Abelden established an absolute and constitutional monarchy with a unicameral parliament. The Monarch became the head of state and head of the government, alongside with the Prime Minister who holds power over the government along with the monarch. Abelden created its constitution after 2 months the empire was established, as the basic law of Abelden. Rachel I's reign and inactivity Legatia joined in the Abeldane Commonwealth as an idea by Elizabeth Grotdrot and by Emperor Stpehen. Legatia was disestablished according to Elizabeth Grotdrot and a decision on reestablishing Legatia under the Abeldane Commonwealth under the name Kingdom of Legatia. Stephen abdicated in favor of Rachel to become the new Empress of Abelden. His reasoning of abdication was that of he needs 'to focus on his studies and spend more of his time on real life activities'. He also indicated that he won't go back to micronationalism unless it is important. He committed his time on editing all articles related on Abelden in MicroWiki and remain as the founder of Abelden, which powers are to be used only during coups and wars according to the constitution. Rachel became Empress effectively on the 24 September 2014.Emperor Stephen abdicates Abeldane Times Retrieved 28 January 2015. , who was Emperor of Abelden from 16 December 2014 until 25 December 2014.]] There was much of inactivity in Rachel's reign. From September till December, there was no activities other than people asking why are there no activities or post in the group?. Rachel abdicated in favor of Donald on the 16 December 2014 giving the reason that she is very busy with her school activities. Henceforth, Donald became Emperor effectively on 16 December 2014 at 16:13 in the evening.Empress Rachel abdicates Abeldane Times Retrieved 28 January 2015. Donald became Emperor effectively and said that he would be Emperor until Stephanus comes back.The Baron Westness becomes emperor Abeldane Times Retrieved 28 January 2015. The first order of Donald was to appoint a Prime Minister on which he did to Andrew Janiszewski.Andrew Janiszewski becomes Prime Minister Abeldane Times Retrieved 28 January 2015. Emperor Donald would reign until 25 December 2014, when Emperor Stephen returned to the throne, taking the same name.Emperor Donald abdicates in favor of Emperor Stephen Abeldane Times Retrieved 28 January 2015. On the 27 December 2014, the Kingdom of Darmania was abolished and disestablished effectively because it has not been helpful or active in the commonwealth and the nation itself. All titles and all governmental positions are abolished with this effective act. Abelden held its first General Elections on the 8 January 2015 until 10 January 2015 with the voting held in the group page of Abelden.General Elections January 2015 results Abeldane Times Retrieved 28 January 2015. Andrew Janiszewski won the position as Prime Minister, defeating HM King Michael I and the Duke of Pleston. New positions were introduced since the government did not have enough time establishing these positions. The Second General Elections commenced on the 28 February 2015 and majority of all the positions were won by the Duke of Pleston, but were instead appointed by the Emperor since an individual may only hold a minimum of 3 positions. The end of the elections saw the start of the 2015 Abeldane crisis. 2015 Abeldane crisis The 2015 Abeldane crisis was a series of events that happened between 1 March 2015 until 8 March 2015. Newly elected Deputy Prime Minister Michael I was criticized for his views about opposing gay marriage and freedom. The Prime Minister, Andrew Janiszewski, then started a petition on impeaching the Deputy Prime Minister and the result was that of Michael I resigning as Deputy Prime Minister. A series of Prime Ministers were also appointed and the decision making of Emperor Stephen was criticized. Emperor Stephen then stepped down to the throne and gave his last acts that of Act 6 (Election terms) and 7 (Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs). On 8 March, he ended the conflicts and reappointed Andrew Janiszewski as Prime Minister again and gave the throne once again to Emperor Donald. The crisis saw an increase and decrease in citizenship and loss of interest in the government. The crisis saw some of the Emperor's powers to be enforced in Abelden. Michael I and Benjamin Norris were expelled from Abelden because of the crisis. The position of prime minister was abolished from the 4 until 5 March 2015, when the Duke of Pleston, who was the Emperor Donald, was appointed. Emperor Stephen then became the Emperor of Munkkia from 6 March 2015 until 9 March 2015. The former Emperor was removed because of dual micronational citizenship he held and Munkkia was exclusively for Munnkians only. Current On the 28 March 2015, Emperor Stephen became emperor once more after returning from Munkkia as Emperor. The third general elections were held on the 15 July 2015, with all citizens being a candidate. The general elections saw the use of online voting system instead of the previous voting system. A group of people were called to vote as a test from the Imperial Government.July 2015 Third General Elections resultsAbeldane Times Retrieved 7 August 2015 On the 4 August 2015, the Federal Republic of Demirelia joined as the fourth member of the Commonwealth, being restricted to some of the rules needed to join the Commonwealth. It is also agreed that Demirelia is to continue as a full member of the Commonwealth until the two and a half month expires, to which Demirelia gains its independence. On the 7 August 2015, Emperor Stephen enacted Act 9 (Neutrality), which enacts a law that protects Abelden's neutrality in any cases. The act also describes that the Abeldane people may only declare war if the majority of the people agreed to do so. The Kingdom of Dolandgrad joined the Abeldane Commonwealth on the 24 September 2015 and Emperor Stephen became the King of Dolangrad after he, as Prime Minister of Dolangrad, took over the Dolangradian throne. The new Abeldane Constitution was officially enacted on the 05 October 2015 after a referendum on the same day, with the majority of voters agreeing to the constituion, and the Emperor Stephen enacted an Act of the Parliament on the same day to officially enact and promulgate the constitution in Abelden and the Commonwealth. Llewelyn Lawton was reelected as Vorsitzender on 24 December 2015 and Harry, Duke of Johnstown was elected as Stellvertreter for the first time. Emperor Stephen also dissolved the first Reichsversammlung and opened the second Reichsversammlung on the same day to pave way for a new government under Llewelyn Lawton.General Elections results; Emperor dissolves and opens new ReichversammlungAbeldane Times Retrieved 24 April 2016 On the 24 March 2016, Emperor Stephen celebrated his Paper Jubilee, or his first year of reign as Emperor of Abelden and Monarchs of the other Commonwealth nations. This was celebrated with a commemorative banknote by the Imperial Central Bank and a grant of personal armsby the Instürwappadel. The titles of the Abeldane Monarch was changed and new tiles were given on the same day in commemoration of the event.The Emperor and King celebrates his Paper JubileeAbeldane Times Retrieved 24 April 2016 Geography The Abeldane Empire consists of 15 federal states, the largest of which is the Kingdom of Alenshka. These federal states were independent before joining or were created. The Kingdom of Alenshka is the permanent seat of the Abeldane Monarchy, and therefore the King of Alenshka is the Emperor of the Abeldane Empire. The federal states are divided into 5 kingdoms, 1 grand principality, 3 grand duchies, 3 duchies and 3 principalities; each rule by their respective monarchs. Government and Politics Abelden is governed under a mix of an absolute and constitutional monarchy ruled by three houses; the House of Freyeath, House of Kioya and the House of West. All heads of the three ruling houses has been a Monarch and succession are quite complicated. The basic laws on governing the Empire is stated on the constitution. The Monarch is the head of state and government of the Empire and the other members of the Commonwealth. The Monarch has the power to enact any laws, but will require most of the times the approval of the people. At the same time, the Monarch has the power on starting diplomatic relations with a nation as given on the constitution, but will once more require the approval of the people. The Monarch may also appoint any officials directly with consent from the people. The Monarch is counselled on the matters of state with the Vorsitzender The Vorsitzender is the head of the government, who is elected by the people or appointed by the Monarch. The Vorsitzender has the power to appeal to the Monarch whether a member of his cabinet gained a motion of no confidence, as happened on the 2015 Abeldane crisis. The Vorsitzender may also enact his/her own laws, with a direct approval of the Monarch. The Vorsitzender has the power to overturn the declaration of war made by the Monarch. The Stellvertreter acts as the deputy of the Vorsitzender in any cases that the Vorsitzender may become incapacitated, out of contact or resignation. The Reichsversammlung is the parliament of the Empire, and its members are directly appointed after becoming citizens. Members can be distinguised from their names with the acronym MP. Acts passed by the Monarch is usually done in the name of the Reichsversammlung or Act of the Parliament. Foreign Relations Abelden does not accept diplomatic relations as stated in the 2014 constitution, but the Monarch and the parliament may create diplomatic relations with out without the consent of the public if that nation is deserving to receive full relations. Currently, Abelden only accepts mutual recognition from members of the United Nations, the Commonwealth of Nations, the American Micronational Co-operation, the Grand Unified Micronational and the Micronational Association of Southeast Asia. Since the establishment, there has been 20 nations that Abelden has established/signed a treaty of mutual recognition. Abelden is a member of the Abeldane Commonwealth and remains the most prominent member of the Commonwealth, alongside Legatia. It has currently mutual recognitions with all the members of the Commonwealth and some nations have a High Commission in Abelden (e.g Legatia, Alenshka). Abelden remains close ties with all members of the Commonwealth and the Abeldane Monarch remains as the head of state of all the Commonwealth members except for Bosmansk and Suania, which they have their own respective heads of state and heads of government. Political Parties Federal monarchs to be added Government to be added Military The Monarch has currently the power over the military. The Imperial Armed Forces of the Abeldane Empire serves as the army of the Abeldane Empire and the Commonwealth. There is currently a new base in Bosmansk for the Imperial Armed Forces as requested by the Bosmanish Government.Abelden leases new bases in Bosmansk Abeldane Times Retrieved 30 July 2015. Economy Throughout Abelden's history, Abelden has experienced very little income. Currently, foreign and domestic affairs are the most important as of now. Abelden PrintWorks is currently the only company in Abelden that makes income through selling Abeldane banknotes, which is a boost to local economy. Local goods were produced and did make enough income target that the sellers were looking for but the stock for making local goods run out and ever since then, Abelden maintains a low income. Trimole , issued at 9 August 2015.]] Since the establishment of Abelden, there were already efforts on creating a currency, the Trimole. Banknotes were released in the denomination of 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 and 1000 trimole on the 21 March 2015 and a second series on the 9 August 2015. An exchange rate was set and was pegged from the British pound with the trimole having the same equivalent from 1:1. Many banknotes of the first series were made and were sold to collectors locally. High denominations had the largest amount to be made, unlike the smaller notes since not so many were produced. The second series contained new denominations ƭ1/2, ƭ1, ƭ5, ƭ10 and ƭ20. ƭ50 until ƭ1000 notes were removed from circulation to avoid money laundering. Local currencies remain legal tender in all places. The Pound Sterling is the official currency used in all government transactions, but prices also include the value in trimole. The trimole remains as a collector's currency and an expression of the nation's sovereignty. Culture Abelden shares its culture with Asian and American culture. The influence can be seen from the fact that Abelden composes of two continents. The Ministry of Ethnical Affairs strongly encourages the traditional art and modern type of culture. Languages and Media According to the Abeldane Constitution, the official language are English, German and French. English is the main official language and required to every citizen and used in home and outside. German is the secondary official language and citizens are not required to speak German, but voluntarily learning German would be fine. French is the tertiary official language and French is not officially required in Abelden. Abelden's media is well and rich written. The freedom of speech in Abelden is unlimited as stated in the constitution. The first online newspaper in Abelden is The Abeldane Times, being established on December 2014 having replaced the Imperial Government's role as the sole online newspaper. Cuisine Abelden does not have a variety of traditional dishes. Usually, American, Asian, Philippine, Arab and Indian cuisine are popular among Abeldanes and usually are found anywhere. Holidays External Links *Official website of the Imperial Government of Abelden *Official website of the Reichsversammlung *Abeldane Times, the official online newspaper of Abelden *The former Abeldane Times website; January 2015 - March 2015 archives References and notes Category:Micronations Category:Empire Category:Federation Category:Monarchy